This Is Isn't Dream, Right?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Kagarine Rin, seorang gadis yang pernah ditolong oleh Kagamine Len, anak seorang pengusaha. Mereka pun menjalin hubungan, tetapi... Ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka terpisah untuk selamanya./bad summary/ Based on my dream(?)/ RinxLen


**Yo, Rei balik lagi.. XP**

**Ini adalah fic pengantar sebelum USBD #plak XD.**

**Rei membuat fic ini sesuai mimpi(?) Rei. Ada yang Rei ubah, tapi intinya tetep.**

**Go! Go! Go!**

**Disclaimer**

**Mungkin Rei bisa memiliki Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid di dalam mimpi. Kalau Rei punya mah, Rei sudah bikin pairing TeiruxRin sebagai pair resmi di Vocaloid #plak. Kalau cerita ini ya resmi punya Rei lah.**

**Warning**

**OOC, aneh, gaje, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing**

**Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin POV**

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Aku langsung menuju ke rumahku. Bayangkan saja, dari pukul 06.30 hingga pukul 15.00 apa nggak capek? Hanya orang tidak normal yang merasa tidak capek.

Karena aku benar-benar merasa capek, sudah tidak ada tenaga, dan teriknya sinar matahari. Aku merasakan tubuhku ambruk lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Aku pun membuka mataku, dan melihat ruangan yang berwarna kuning.

Ini di mana?

Aku pun mencoba bangun untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling, tapi rasanya sangat susah. Tubuhku sangat berat rasanya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," ucap seseorang yang berada di sampingku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Em, namaku Kagamine Len." jawab laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Kagamine Len. "Dan kau?"

"Namaku Kagarine Rin. Ah ya, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihatmu pingsan di tengah jalan. Karena panik, ya sudah kubawa kau ke rumahku." ucap Len.

"Hoo, terima kasih ya, Kagamine_-san_." ucapku berusaha seformal mungkin.

"Panggil Len saja. Dan tidak usah seformal itu." ucap Len.

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, rumahmu besar juga ya," pujiku kepada Len.

"Haah, ini sudah biasa. Ayahku seorang pengusaha." jelas Len.

"Hoo, pantas." kataku.

KRUYUK

Kurasakan perutku berbunyi dengan kencang. Sehingga terjadi _awkward silent_ di sini. Semburat merah pun keluar dari pipiku.

"Kamu lapar ya, Rin_-chan_?" tanya Len. Eh, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_-chan_'?

"Um," jawabku singkat. Dia menghela napas pendek lalu menarikku menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan..

.

.

.

"Ini, makanlah." kata Len kepadaku. Terlihat berbagai macam makanan di sana dan semuanya termasuk golongan atas.

Aku cengo atas makanan yang diberikan. Sangat cengo. Aku nggak pernah makan makanan semewah ini.

"Ayo makanlah, jangan malu-malu." kata Len sambil tersenyum. Glek, senyumannya manis sekali. Wajahku pun memerah.

"Um, baiklah.." kataku lalu melahap semua makanan yang ada di sana dengan sopan pastinya.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Len.

"Enak, aku menyukainya." ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Siapa yang memasaknya?"

"Aku yang memasaknya," ucap Len lalu mulai berbisik di telingaku. "Sangat enak kan..?"

BLUSH

Wajahku memerah kembali. Kenapa tiba-tiba Len jadi agresif begini? Dan suaranya begitu menggentarkan gendang telingaku.

"Aah, tadi itu dekat sekali Len.." kataku dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Makanya Rin_-chan_.. Aku menyukaimu," kata Len lalu langsung menciumku tepat di bibir. Sontak aku kaget, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku juga menyukainya, makanya aku membalas ciumannya.

Setelah 1 menit, kami melepaskan ciuman kami untuk menghirup pasokan oksigen kami yang menipis. Muka kami sama-sama memerah. Detak jantungku juga berdetak tidak karuan.

"Haah, Len, aku juga menyukaimu.." ucapku sambil memeluk Len. Len pun juga membalas pelukanku.

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami. Pertemuan pertama yang langsung membuat kami saling menyukai satu sama lain.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Setiap hari, aku pun ke rumah Len untuk bermain. Tapi, setiap kali Len aku ajak pergi, Okaa_-san_nya pasti tidak mengijinkan. Makanya aku hanya bisa bermain di dalam rumahnya yang mirip mansion itu.

"Len_-kun_!" teriakku saat aku di depan rumah Len.

"Ah, Rin_-chan_! Ayo masuk," ujar Len lalu mempersilahkanku duduk. Ada berbagai makanan ringan berada di meja. Lalu aku mengambil salah satu pocky dan memakannya.

"Rin_-chan_, kebetulan sekali nih ada pocky." kata Len lalu menggigit ujung pocky yang sedang kumakan.

Eh, itu artinya...

"Ayo kunyah Rin_-chan_," ucap Len yang masih terus menguyah pockyku. Mau tak mau, aku juga menguyahnya karena aku yang pertama ambil.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

1 cm

.

.

50 mm

Bibir kami sudah hampir dekat, sangat dekat malah. Aku sudah menutup mataku, tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Len sayang, ayo makan bersama Rin_-chan_," kata Okaa_-san_nya Len, Kagamine Lenka.

Terlihat Len mendengus kesal, karena dia tidak mendapat ciumanku. Kalau aku malah bersyukur karena Lenka_-basan_ sangat tepat waktu datangnya.

"Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_." ucapku berkali-kali.

.

.

=Di meja makan=

.

.

"Rin_-chan_, sejak kapan kamu mengenal Len_-kun_?" tanya Lenka_-basan_.

"Saat Len_-kun_ menemukanku pingsan di jalan." ucapku pelan. Agak aneh ya? Ketemuan langsung pacaran.

"Oh begitu, kudengar kalian pacaran ya? Selamat," ucap Lenka _-basan_. Weks! Kenapa _Ba-san_ tahu?!

"Kenapa Lenka_-basan_ tahu..?" tanyaku heran.

"Len_-kun_ yang memberitahu _Ba-san_. Katanya kamu sangat lucu dan menarik," kata Lenka_-basan_, Mukaku menjadi merah, sementara Len hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Dasar Len_-kun_!" teriakku lalu aku segera memukul Len. Len hanya menghindar sedangkan Lenka_-basan_ hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kami.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Hari ini, Len tampak murung saat aku datang ke rumahnya. Begitu pun dengan Lenka_-basan_. Seperti tampak bertengkar, apa ada yang salah ya?

"Aku nggak mau di rumah terus!" bentak Len kepada Lenka_-basan_.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, Len! Kamu harus mematuhi ibumu!" Lenka_-basan_ balas membentak Len. Tetapi tetap tidak didengarkan oleh Len.

"Jangan mengaturku, _kuso_!" kali ini Len mengucapkan kata kasar kepada Lenka_-basan_. Terlihat Lenka_-basan_ sangat marah.

"AKU BEGINI DEMI KEHIDUPANMU! BANYAK ORANG JAHAT DI LUAR SANA!"

"TAPI, KENAPA RUI BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK?!"

"KARENA ADIKMU ITU BISA MENJAGA DIRINYA!"

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT PILIH KASIH?!"

"DAN KAU JUGA KENAPA SUKA MENGATUR-ATURKU?! AKU SUDAH DEWASA!"

"SUDAH DEWASA?! KELAKUANMU ITU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!"

"AKU SUDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Setelah Len mengatakan itu, Len langsung berlari keluar dari rumah. Aku menjadi panik melihatnya.

"Lenka_-basan_.."

"Rin_-chan_, cepat kejar dia.." kata Lenka_-basan_ dengan suara yang lirih.

"Baiklah, _Ba-san_." ucapku lalu langsung pergi mengejar Len.

.

.

.

Kecepatan Len berlari sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku kewalahan mengejarnya. Dan tak sengaja aku melihat adik Len, Kagamine Rui.

"Rui_-chan_," panggilku kepada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa, _Nee-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau melihat Len_-kun_?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar cemas akan keadaannya.

"Eh, _Nii-chan_? Aku tidak melihatnya, memang dia ke mana?" tanya Rui dengan polosnya.

"Dia kabur dari rumah, dia sempat bertengkar dengan Lenka_-basan_," jelasku kepada Rui.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu cepat _Nee-chan_ kejar." usul Rui. Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari dari sana untuk mengejar Len yang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berkeliling ke sana ke sini, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menemukan Len. Sebenarnya dia ke mana.

"Rin_-chan_.."

Eh, itu kan suara..

"LEN_-KUN_! Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" tanyaku dengan penuh kekhawatiran karena melihat Len yang bersimbah darah terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rin_-chan_. Begini lebih baik." katanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Kau bersimbah darah seperti itu!" teriakku panik.

"Sudahlah Rin_-chan_, dengan begini aku tidak akan menerima kenyataanku yang pahit itu," ucap Len. Suaranya makin lama makin terdengar lemah.

"Len_-kun_, padahal kita baru dua minggu pacaran. Tapi kenapa sekarang.."

"Rin_-chan_, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Len. Lalu ia mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku mulai panik, Len tidak boleh mati di sini.

"Len_-kun_.. Jangan pergi.." ucapku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

"Sshh, jangan menangis Rin_-chan_. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ujar Len sambil menghapus air mataku. Tatapan dan suaranya makin melemah.

"Len.."

"Rin_-chan_, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mungkin inilah perpisahan kita." ucap Len.

"Jangan Len_-kun_, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." ucapku lalu menangis di pelukan Len.

Tiba-tiba, Len langsung menciumku. Dan aku juga membalas ciumannya.

"Rin_-chan_, itulah tanda cintaku padamu. _Sayonara_, Rin_-chan_.." kata Len dengan senyumannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini.

"Len bangun," kataku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len.

Tidak ada respon.

"Len, ini tidak lucu." teriakku kepada Len. Tetap saja tidak ada respon. Air mataku terus saja mengalir tanpa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"TIDAAAAK! LENN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" aku memeluknya dan terus memeluknya. Aku masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

Normal POV

Saat di pemakaman Len..

Suasana di sana sangat sunyi. Mungkin hanya terdengar isak tangis dari seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _ini.

"Len_-kun_," panggilnya dengan suara lirih. Bulir-bulir bening terus saja mengalir dari matanya. Di sampingnya ada Lenka dan Rui.

"Ssh, Rin_-chan_, aku mengerti perasaanmu." kata Lenka sambil mengelus-elus pundak Rin.

"Iya, aku juga. Aku juga merasakan apa yang _Nee-chan_ rasakan kok," kata Rui dengan tatapan nanar kepada batu nisan yang bertulisan Kagamine Len itu.

Padahal Len orang yang sangat ceria. Padahal Len orangnya sangat lucu. Padahal...

Len tidak suka ada kesedihan.

"Pertemuanku dengan Len_-kun_ sangat singkat." ucap Rin sambil mengelus batu nisan itu lagi.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi Len_-kun_..?"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

**Akhirnya kelar juga. Yang terakhir itu Rei buat dengan (tidak) ada feel dengan mendengarkan lagu Hirari Hirari. Rei pikir lagu itu cocok untuk penulisan fic ini.**

**Ah soal mimpi itu, yang bagian Rei ingat hanya Len lari dan ketemu adiknya, sisanya Rei lupa. Makanya Rei nambahin. **

**Sebenarnya karakter mimpi itu... *blush***

**Rin : Weii.. Jangan dipotong.**

**Len : Cepat kasih tahu.**

**Ya sudahlah, Rin itu Rei, kalau Lennya itu karakter dari fandom sebelah, Fandom Yu-Gi-Oh (glek), karakternya berambut coklat berbentu jamur dan seorang CEO. Mimpi Rei terlalu tinggi imajinasinya, makanya karena ada kecocokan, Rei buat deh fic ini. Rada abal sih, tapi moga-moga dapat menghibur para reader semua!**

**Nah, Rei menerima kritikan, saran, dan flame dengan lapang dada.**

**Terakhir kalinya Rei ucapkan...**

**Mind to review my story?**


End file.
